


When I Wake

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett has a dream of the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Wake

Scarlett wasn't in uniform. Snake-Eyes was sitting on the porch, watching the clouds pass by with her sitting at his side. A touch of grey salted his hair, while her own was streaked. To one side, the American flag rustled in the breeze, and all was quiet. Snake-Eyes linked his fingers in hers, a silent promise to ever and always be there with her, right until the end days.

Maybe it was that, or her disbelief of it that pushed Scarlett to wake, his pillow untouched again as he wrestled to save Storm Shadow's mind and spirit from Mindbender's conditioning.


End file.
